unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Firefight
Firefight is a special gametype where you get to play as a Firefighter and you put out the flames with your liquids, no spontaneous combustion will stand up in your mighty power. You can play by yourself if you have no friends, or if you do have friends you can play with up to 3 other d00dz. This mode is present in Halo: Reach and Halo 3: ODST. Please note that Unggoy are liable to pwn you when you play this mode. Halo 3: Oh Dee Ess Tee This is where the whole Firefight clusterfuck started. You play as your Character model of an Overly Dimwitted Suicidal Twat and lick off shots @ mad brutez and gruntz in the head or scrotum (preferably the scrotum) with your guns, but no Xenomorphs because in the time of ODST there was a Xeno Holocaust on Earth. Dr0nez are present in here, but they aren't in Reach's firefight, great, isn't it? Oh and I forgot, there is no limit to the waves. The game stops when your character becomes deceased. So in that case, if you are a nerd with no life, you could play for DAYS and if you haven't died, it wouldn't end, you would need some medical help then because your eyes would probably bleed and so would your fingers, and your penis would probably fall off because god would think, "If this is all he's gonna do with his life, why does he need one?". But one cool thing is, you can play as a fucking badass if you have the cheatz, gotta have tha cheatz mang. Oh and, did I mention that you have Seven lives in ODST's firefight? Well, you do, so I just saved the universe from ending like we just divided by zero or something. Halo: Reach Around This firefight is better and better and better and better and better AND BETTER in every *better* way.......BETAAAHHH!!!! You play as a Kickass man or woman and not a dumb ODST. Also, you can switch teams and be with the Covies and play as a 'leet and kick the Spartan Player's asses. You can also customize what species you fight in the waves, so if you have a fetish for killing monkeys and raping their dead bodies, by all means, make the firefight all Brutes, it's your pleasure man. Also, there are things called "Loadouts" which is kind of a rip off of Call of Duty's "classes", you can edit this and decide what guns you want and pwn in your own design! Also, you can have the voice of your favorite HUMAN Halo character, yeah it sucks doesn't it? You cant have an Elite firefight voice, it would be so cool to play versus and be on the Covenant team with Arby's sexy voice, wouldn't it? Yes, yes it would, plus the "important" characters (Master Chief, Johnson, ect.) cost hella credits so yeah, enjoy your Noble Six voice for a while until you dedicate your life to playing Halo... Category:Gametypes Category:Shit people complain about Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Elites Category:Equipment Category:Stuff Category:Things that kick ass Category:Epic Shit Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Things that can kill master cheif. Category:Grunts Category:Brute Category:Jackals